Hurting
by deathskeith
Summary: When a little boy sees a familiar face, what will he think of this raven haired stranger that resembles his older brother?


**I thought I would go a little sad this time, another story from my old journal, thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I did, all the hot guys would be locked in my closet!**

The boy stopped dead when he had seen the other boy's face. He pulled on his father's hand to stop him also. The father stopped and looked down, blinking at his son. The little boy's eyes grew wide and started filling with tears.

"Papa, that boy looks like Tashimane...Is it him?" the boy asked, pointing at said boy. The father looked up and stared. He then looked at his son and shook his head.

"I know he looks like him, but he's not. Tyler, you need to stop..."

"But it is him! He looks just like him!" the little boy cried, looking up at him with tear stained eyes. Tashimane was the little boy's thirteen year old brother. He had died two years ago, but Tyler, now six, couldn't get over his death. Especially from being so attached to the older brother.

The boy had tragically died in a car accident. He died two hours after they pulled him from the car.

"Can I talk to him? Please? Don't you want to talk to Tashimane? Papa!" Tyler cried, starting to tug at his arm. The father looked up at the young man. He was standing next to a much older man. Either his father or older brother. The boy did look alot like his son and it pulled at his chest. The boy had the same long hair, eyes and even height and skin tone. The boy's companion left him and walked in to a door leading in to a building. The boy stood there, holding a large metal suitcase. He turned around and started leaning on the wall. Obviously waiting for his companion to come back out.

"Tyler...Thats not..." but before the father could continue, his son released his hand and pulled away. Starting to make his way over to the boy. The father blinked in shock and immediately went after his son.

"Tyler! Wait!" he called. Tyler ran over to the boy and he looked down at him. Tyler looked up at him with determination.

"What's your name?" Tyler asked, looking deeply at the boy's face. The boy blinked at him and got on his knees, to face him at the same level. He brushed some stray hair from his face at the movement. The boy smiled gently and spoke.

"Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. What's your name? Are you lost or something?" he said, setting the suitcase beside him. Tyler frowned and looked closer at him.

He even has the same voice...brother...

"Tyler!" the father called running over. Mokuba stood up and blinked at him.

"Is that your dad?" he asked pointing. Tyler nodded and looked at his papa. "Well that's good. I thought I was going to have to walk around the park with you."

"But..." Tyler began. His father picked him up and settled him against him.

"Sorry about that young man. My son runs off sometimes. Sorry to bother you," the father said, giving a slight bow. Mokuba smiled and waved his hand.

"No prob! I wouldn't have minded at all. He's very cute," Mokuba said, picking his suitcase back up. Even the father noticed the similarity in the voice, feeling the same pain in his chest.

"Please excuse us. We're late for meeting some people. Have a good day." The father bowed again and started to walk away. Mokuba blinked at the man's fast and jerky motions. He sighed and sat down on his suitcase. Tyler looked over his father's shoulder and attempted a wave. Mokuba noticed and waved back.

"Good bye brother!" the boy yelled, tears still clinging in his eyes. The father stopped at the words and turned around. He looked at the boy who had a surprised look on his face from the shout. Slowly, Mokuba smiled and waved back again.

"Umm...Good bye little brother!" he called, waving with a small smile. The father waved back also and smiled. Slowly he continued walking away. Mokuba smiled and laughed to himself.

"Brother?" he asked himself. Mokuba shook his head and stood up. Watching the father walk away.

"Goodbye..." the little boy said, resting his head on his father's shoulder. The tears still coming. The father nodded and walked a little faster. In a way, it sounded like his son had finally got to say his final good bye to his true brother. Relief flooded through him and he smiled. Also, in a little way, it was like seeing his son and he too was able to say a final good bye. He himself started to tear up.

Thank you young man. Thank you for your smiling face. Now...Maybe Tyler can finally relax and live his life. Live for himself and his older brother. So...Maybe even I can move on.

END

R&R


End file.
